<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Worry by GlowingMechanicalHeart</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27136588">Worry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart'>GlowingMechanicalHeart</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>[Almost] Daily DameRey [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, F/M, POV Poe Dameron, Self-Doubt, Worry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:29:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>936</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27136588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey had been acting strange.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron/Rey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>[Almost] Daily DameRey [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Worry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for DamereyDaily2020 May Prompt #1.- What if I’m someone you won’t talk about? → Harry Styles, “Falling”</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rey had been acting strange.</p>
<p>It wasn’t so obvious, but Poe had grown used to Rey’s little changes. He could tell when something bothered her, when she was happy, when she wanted to be alone and when she needed to be held. And lately, she had been distracted and often times, he’d find her gazing away, she’d zoned out of moments and it was worrying him.</p>
<p>Poe loved her, so much and he was afraid to loose her. He knew that Rey was the one, he’d even consider buying an engagement ring, but he wanted to be sure and (some very coward) part of him was afraid of asking if she wanted to be married.</p>
<p>Poe was afraid of just being a temporary stop in Rey’s route towards a happy ending. He wanted the cliché happy ending, he wanted fun fights, he wanted to share in the good and the bad of her life. He wanted to be the one Rey came to, he wanted a family with her and he wanted to see his mother’s ring in her finger.</p>
<p>Love had made him greedy, Poe guessed. It was a greed born out of the deep love he felt for Rey, his greed wanted her and only her, he wanted to share the world with her. He wanted and craved her. Love was a dictator, he supposed.</p>
<p>But there was something in Rey’s mind. Something she wasn’t ready to share, and it sent a chill down his spine, he wanted to sit her down and make her speak of it, to cast light into whatever woe that she was dealing with. But this was something that only Rey could speak, because it was a part of her that he couldn’t reach – yet. </p>
<p>Poe spoke with Finn, worried about loosing Rey, but Finn had only smiled and his eyes were full of mischief, “Peanut loves you, Poe, she won’t leave you.”</p>
<p>Poe had given Finn a frustrated growl, “Do you know what it is? What troubles her? Tell me, please.”</p>
<p>Finn had grown serious, but there was still a gentle smile on his face, “It’s nothing to worry about, that’s all I can tell. Well, I can tell you, she’s not going to leave you, so breathe easy pal.”</p>
<p>Poe still could not breathe easy.</p>
<p>All sort of terrible scenarios came to his head, Poe would often shake his head to remind himself that no, nothing was wrong. If it were serious, Rey would have talked to him already. Because Rey never minced her words, and he loved that. He loved the challenge she could pose, the way she would be openly defiant and never back down from his arguments.</p>
<p>Still, there was doubt gnawing at him. ‘What if she dumps me, and later I grow to be the ex she won’t talk about?’</p>
<p>Poe was ready to beg for Rey to tell him what was on her mind, when Rey arrived home earlier than usual, she looked tired, but happy and the smile and kiss that she gave him, calmed his frazzled nerves.</p>
<p>It all came to a close as they climbed to their bed, Rey was hesitating and looked worried. So Poe asked, “Is something wrong, sweetheart?” His heart thundered in his chest, worry making his hands sweaty and a knot tying itself on his throat.</p>
<p>Rey gave him a shaky smile, “No, I just… well.” She took a deep breath. “There was something I wanted to ask you, but… I have been afraid.”</p>
<p>Poe was put on alert and sat upright. “What is it, Rey? You know you can always ask anything, right?”</p>
<p>Rey nodded, “I know. I just…” Rey turned and began to frantically look through her underwear drawer, then pulled a box large enough to hold a watch. “Well, here goes nothing.” She closed her eyes and took a deep breath and then another. Then she opened her eyes and looked at Poe, walking slowly, as if approaching Poe would turn into a snake a bite her. She opened the box, inside, it lay a gold signet ring. It held a design that Poe recognized quickly. “Poe, I love you. And I know that we haven’t talked marriage, but…” A deep breath. “Would you marry me?” The last words were uttered softly, as she if were afraid.</p>
<p>Poe’s eyes had grown wide, still looking at the ring. The signet ring bore the design he had once spoken of, the one that they would use if they were royalty. An emblem that represented both. “Oh sweetheart,” he managed to say.</p>
<p>He had been so worried! And it turned out, that Rey had beaten him to the proposal punch. Poe didn’t mind. “I was afraid.” He stood from the bed and embraced Rey. “I was afraid you wanted to leave,” he whispered again her hair.</p>
<p>Rey cuddled closer, tucking her head on the crook of his neck. Poe could feel her smile. “Never,” she said. “I would never leave you. So… is that a yes, Mr. Dameron?”</p>
<p>Poe laughed, feeling the weight he had carried for a while leave him. “That is a yes, Miss Skywalker.”</p>
<p>“Sorry it took me a while, but I had to wait for the ring.”</p>
<p>“And now I owe you one.”</p>
<p>“Poe?”</p>
<p>“Yes, sweetheart?”</p>
<p>“Can I get ruby instead of a diamond?”</p>
<p>“Rey, you can have anything you want. Because I love you.”</p>
<p>“I love you too, you worrywart. And now, you’ll be mine forever.”</p>
<p>He grinned, “As you will be mine.”</p>
<p>Rey’s eyes softened, “Oh you hotshot, I’m already am.”</p>
<p>Yep, he was the luckiest bastard on earth.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>